The Birth
by abiholmes97
Summary: Abigail Holmes is pregnant with her first child, she is also a newly wed. Follows on from The Wedding of Abigail Holmes. Rated M for sex and language. Takes Abigail through the final 8 weeks of her pregnancy and the birth of her first child. Dedicated to my best mate Jake, for teaching me the ways of the world. Also to my chaplaincy team friends for being amazing and wonderful guys
1. Chapter 1- 8 Weeks to Go

**Chapter One- 8 weeks to go**

With music pounding in my ears, I walked the familiar path home from university. At 32 weeks pregnant, I had been told I could stop coming but I was determined to keep studying for as long as I could. Luckily, my practical semester was not until after Christmas and I wouldn't be in then. University lectures were fine because I could sit down. Today had been a normal day. Professor Hart gave us a lecture on post-natal depression (something that seemed very real to me- 8 weeks from delivering) and then Sally, Emily and Samantha Baker (A new flat mate of Sally's and now a firm friend of ours) had all gone out for lunch. As Sally said, "You never know, this may be the last lunch before you become a mum." Which was an interesting comment from Sally as she already had a daughter with her husband Sam. Lunch had been a pleasant affair. We had some general chat and then Emily brought up the subject of the baby. We discussed names and whether I wanted a boy or a girl. To be honest, I'm not fussed what I have, just so long as I have a healthy baby. I knew that Daniel wanted a son but would be pleased either way.

A good half an hour later, I got off the tube. The university was in the city but Daniel had found us a home in the country only a tube journey out of the city. It was a five minute walk from the station to the house but a pleasant one even in the cold of late October. I'm glad that Daniel found us a house so soon after being married. For the majority of my pregnancy, we had been living at my parent's house in Baker Street but I felt bad in having them put us up especially as we were having a baby and Sherlock and Molly had their two year old son to look after as well. (My sister- Hamish's twin-had died of an illness in November 2015). To bring a new baby into that environment seemed harsh and unfair on them as they were clearly still grieving. This hadn't stopped them from being thrilled and delighted at the prospect of being grandparents. Speaking of grandparents, I hadn't spoken to my birth parents since I told them I was pregnant and I intended to keep it that way. (But obviously I'd let them know the baby was born).

My thoughts had brought me to our front gate. Daniel and I had spent the dry days of early October painting the fence baby blue. I know that's cliché but that's what we wanted. The house was moderate in size. 4 bedrooms with converted attic space. There was a reasonable sized kitchen that led to a large dining room. Through the door on the opposite side was the living room- a large and airy space where our child would play and learn to walk. The kitchen had the view of the garden which was large and spacious. John and Lestrade were halfway through building a climbing frame. Just off the main hall was Daniel's study. This was so that when the baby was born, Daniel could work at home especially if I was at uni after my maternity leave. Because I was doing midwifery I was able to stop at Christmas break and join the first years in spring the following year. (Basically, I was taking a year out). When I go back, Daniel will be a stay at home dad, working from home and looking after our child.

I opened the door and went into the room. I shrugged off my coat but I had to sit down and take my shoes off. Placing them by the door, I climbed the stairs up to our bedroom. Now that I actually thought about it I was shattered. I thought about running a bath but I thought better of it, it was one in the afternoon after all. On my way to the bedroom, I walked past the nursery. It was a large and bright room, with a neutral tone to the walls. (We had decided to not find out what sex our baby was). A cot lay along one wall with a dresser/changing table on another. Baby was going to sleep in our room for the first few months whilst I was breastfeeding. Daniel and I had done a big shop in Mothercare a few months back and one of the things we found was a cot that attached to the side of the bed. There was a little wardrobe that was empty at the moment but I was positive that once the baby was here, it would soon fill up. The only clothes we had bought were baby-grows and onesies because that's all baby would need at first. I smiled as I looked in and I felt baby kick me. I gasped. 32 weeks in and baby moving still made me gasp!

I walked into our bedroom. This was easily my favourite room in the house. The walls were silver and I had decorated them with little wall mirrors and photos. A large bed was in the centre of the room, facing our wardrobe. The room was light and airy and these days was where I spent most of my free time, as it was the one place where I could get properly comfortable. I quickly changed into some maternity pyjamas that I bought the other week and stretched out on the bed. I turned onto my side and grabbed my book off the bedside table.

I must have nodded off at some point as the next thing I knew, I awoke to the smell of spices and chicken cooking away. I rubbed sleep away from my eyes and headed downstairs. Walking to the kitchen, I was surprised to see two children playing on my floor. The smallest, a young boy, had jet black curly hair. I instantly recognised him as my younger brother, Hamish. The other was a little girl, with blonde hair that curled up at the end. I recognised her as my goddaughter Phoebe but couldn't think why she was in my living room. I walked into the kitchen. My husband, Daniel, was at the hob, stirring a pot of what smelled like curry. I smiled. He knew I had been craving curry for a while. Next to him stood Lestrade, which explained why Phoebe was in my living room. In the corner was my father, Sherlock Holmes, leaning against the side, with his arms folded. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Abigail," he said. "Good sleep?"

I nodded, figuring that he had either been told by Daniel or had deduced it someway. (I learnt a long time ago not to ask how). "The walk home must have worn me out."

"I told you," said Daniel, "I'm happy to drive you into town."

I walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder and watched him cooking. "I know you would," I smiled, "But the fresh air did me good. You know if I couldn't manage the walk, I'd phone you."

Daniel turned to look at me. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I know." he said, looking straight into my eyes.

Time seemed to freeze for a minute as we looked into each other's eyes. Then Lestrade coughed and brought us crashing back down to earth.

"Anyway, I'd best be getting home now. Mike will have finished work by now and he'll be wondering where we are and Rory will be wanting to see Phoebe. He's been at John's all day." He placed his cup on the side, "Thanks for the coffee and company Dan, we'll see you on Sunday."

"You're welcome, Dad, and we're looking forward to it." He shook hands with Lestrade.

"Bye Abigail, and take care of yourself." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled. "Of course."

Lestrade called for Phoebe. She came running into the kitchen. "Say goodbye to Abigail and Daniel and Uncle Sherlock sweetie." He said, running his hand through his daughter's hair.

"Bye-bye Abi." She said. I bent down to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Phoebe, be a good girl for your Daddy's and don't annoy your baby brother."

"He annoys me." She pouted and we all laughed.

Phoebe said goodbye to everyone and we waved them off. Daniel, Sherlock and I walked back into the house.

"Are you staying for dinner, Dad?" I asked as I sat on the sofa. Sherlock sat in an armchair.

"I can if you want." He replied, "Molly's working tonight so it would just be me and Hamish in the flat."

"We'd love you to stay." Called Daniel from the kitchen. "That way Hamish could eat proper food!"

Sherlock chuckled. "He's got cheek, your husband."

I looked in the direction of the kitchen. I could just make out Daniel cooking away. I smiled. "Yes, he has."

There was a pause. Then I felt the baby kick again so I gasped, rubbing the spot where I had felt the kick.

"Abi?" Asked Sherlock concerned.

I smiled, "Don't worry. The baby just kicked."

Sherlock breathed out a sigh of relief. I laughed softly.

"Do you want to feel?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded and came over to sit by me, placing his hand where mine had been seconds before. Sherlock gasped as the baby kicked against his hand. I smiled.

"It must like you," I said as the baby kicked again. "It usually takes a while these days to feel anything."

"That's normal at this stage. Baby is head down ready for birth and…"

"Dad, I know all this." I sighed.

Sherlock chuckled. "I know you do. Reminds me of when Molly was pregnant with the twins and feeling them both move…" he faltered off. Molly and Sherlock had lost Hamish's sister, Elizabeth to Meningitis B a year after her birth and both of them were still grieving. I placed my hand on my Dad's arm.

"It gets easier." I said comfortingly. "The pain. It becomes easier to bear after a while."

He smiled at me, "I know. I forget you lost a sister too."

I nodded, unable to speak, then looked down at Hamish, my brother. He was looking up at both of us, confused. I smiled at him.

"It's ok Hamish." I said, "Dad's ok."

He kept looking at us then said, "Abi, can I feel the baby?"

I smiled at him. "Of course you can." I took his outstretched hand and put it on my swollen abdomen. His eyes widened as he felt the baby moving. I chuckled. "He obviously likes you too." Hamish smiled widely as if this was the best news ever.

Daniel soon had dinner ready and Sherlock helped me set the table. I then made a jug of squash and placed it on the table. Sherlock, Hamish and I sat round the table and Daniel carried in the curry, naan bread and poppadum's for Hamish. We ate and chatted and laughed. It was good to catch up with Dad and for a while it took his mind off of Eliza's death. We had homemade ice cream for dessert (yes we had ice cream in October) with some fresh fruit. We let Hamish have some chocolate buttons on his because he had been a good boy.

Then it was time for Sherlock and Hamish to head home. I offered to go and help but Daniel shouted that down saying that I needed to rest this evening. I rolled my eyes but resigned to agree with him. We waved them off from the doorway.

Heading back into the house, I stifled a yawn. Daniel turned to look at me.

"Right Mrs Holmes," he said, putting his arms round my shoulders. "Bath and bed for you."

I gave him a look but was too tired to argue. We climbed the stairs together and I sat down on the bed whilst Daniel ran the bath. He whistled whilst he filled the tub up with water. Then he came into the bedroom and pulled me up off the bed. Walking me into the bathroom he kissed my neck, caressing the bump.

Once in the bathroom, we stood facing each other. Daniel reached behind me and turned the taps off. He splashed water in my face which made me laugh. He then lifted my top up and took it off. I returned the favour and removed his. We kept removing each other's clothing until both of us were stood in our underwear. I looked at my husband.

"I take it we are sharing this bath, Mr Holmes?" I asked, smiling.

"But of course, Mrs Holmes." He smiled back as he unclipped my bra. I slipped my panties off and he took his boxers off. We were now stood au naturel in the bathroom.

"Ladies first," said Daniel, holding his hand towards the bath.

"Why, thank you good sir." I replied, curtseying mockingly. It made him laugh and he helped me into the bath. He came in next and sat behind me. For a while, we just sat in each other's embrace, chatting about each other's days and discussing the latest political ideas that were coming from London. Then Daniel got the sponge and began to wash my back. I reached up and pulled my hair over my shoulder. He continued washing my back, moving the sponge in circles. I moan softly. His hands then moved to my belly and he began to move the sponge in circles over the bump. The baby reacted and I felt tiny flutter motions as Daniel continued to wash me, slowly, carefully. After a while, he began to kiss my neck, little butterfly kisses. I put my arms around behind his neck and pulled him further down. At the same time, I slid down, my arse rubbing against his penis. This enticed a result and I felt him harden. One of my hands slid from his neck, down behind me and grabbed him. He gasped suddenly. I began to massage him, slowly pumping my hands, squeezing him. He was moaning and his hands moved from my bump to my breasts. He copied the motion I was carrying out on his dick, gently squeezing them. They were already tender and had swollen in size due to the pregnancy. In the hot and soapy waters, it didn't take either of us long to become undone and panting.

"Abi…" Daniel moaned softly in my ear.

"Yes…" I sighed.

"I need to be in you… now..." he said with some urgency.

A smile spread over my lips. I turned around, carefully so as not to spill any water over the side. I kissed him full in the mouth, his dick still in my hand. Still kissing him, I guided him towards my entrance and, lifting myself up, I sunk down on him. We both groaned loudly at the meeting, both revelling in the feeling of being joined again.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked, between kisses.

"Looks like we are." Said Daniel, thrusting himself up, into me further. I moaned loudly. We began to move together, slowly, each of us moaning and sighing as the other bought pleasure. After a while, I pulled Daniel up so he was almost sitting. This pushed him further into me and began to bring me to climax. Our movements got faster and faster and we both cried out each other's names as we reached a climax. I was seeing stars and it took me a while to come down from the high.

After a while, I said to Daniel, "You know, sexual activity can supposedly induce labour…"

Daniel chuckled, "I think we're ok for a while." And he moved out of me.

I sighed and snuggled onto him. We sat like this for a while. My eyes were just beginning to close when Daniel tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you out and into bed."

Daniel helped me out and I dried myself and got ready for bed. Daniel tucked me in and brought me some hot chocolate. He climbed into bed next to me, putting one arm over my side, his hand on the bump.

"I can't wait to be a father, "he sighed, "It's going to be a whole new adventure."

"Daniel, you will be an excellent father." I murmured, eyes drooping shut.

He chuckled lightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you, Abigail." He said, "Sleep well."

"I love you too." Was all I could manage before sleep claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2- Four Weeks to Go

**Chapter Two- Four Weeks to go.**

Four weeks past.

Four…

Long…

Weeks…

At 36 weeks pregnant, everything was harder. Walking, sleeping, moving etc. It had gotten to the point, where still stubborn and stupid enough to still be going to classes, my husband was having to drive me in because I couldn't do the walk anymore. I was sleeping a lot more when I came home and I could often be irritable. I hadn't had sex since the bathroom incident but by now it seemed impossible. But other than that I was in good health

Sally had suggested last week that I should have a baby shower. I wasn't overly keen on the idea but Sally said they were good fun and it would help get a lot of stuff in for the baby. So I agreed and the date was set for November 17 (which also happened to be Daniel's birthday).

The morning of the 17th came round quickly and I was tidying the house ready for my guests. Daniel was at his Dad's country estate and I would be joining him later. I had only invited the people closest to me; Molly and Hamish, Mary and Amber, Sally and Claire, Emily and Elijah, Samantha, Isabelle, Mrs H and some people who were on my course with me. All the guys were already at Mycroft's ready for Daniel's party that evening. I was just placing some nibbles on the table in the middle of the lounge when I heard the doorbell ring. I waddled over to the door and opened it. Samantha and her girlfriend Isabelle were stood on the doorstep.

"Hey guys," I smiled, "Thanks for coming!"

Samantha smiled back, "Thanks for inviting us. We haven't known you that long."

I laughed, "True, but you're such a good friend and it's been awesome getting to know you and Isabelle." I smiled over at her.

"Thanks," she said, "We got you a little something for the baby." She held up a present.

I smiled, "Thank you," I said, taking the present, "I really haven't got much in. We've not been living here that long."

"It's a beautiful house," Said Sam, "I love the fence!"

I laughed again, "That was my idea." I moved back so that they could enter, "Come on in. It's cold out." The two ladies filed into the house. I took their coats and showed them into the living room. Just then the doorbell rang again. This time it was Sally and her little daughter Claire.

"Hey Sal," I smiled. "Come on in. Isabelle and Sam are already here."

"Thanks." And she came on in, holding Claire's hand. I took their coats and Claire gave me their present. I thanked them and Sally took Claire into the sitting room.

After hanging up Sally and Claire's coats, I followed them in. "Claire, there's a box of toys in the corner by the chimney. You can get them out if you like." Claire smiled at me and looked at her mother. Sally smiled and Claire went and started playing with the toys.

"Would anyone like a drink?" I asked.

Sally was just about to open her mouth when the doorbell went again. I looked at Sally.

"I'll do drinks," Sally said getting up, "You answer the door."

"Sally Freeman, you are a life saver!" I said, moving as fast as I could towards the door.

On the doorstep was Mrs Hudson, Amber (who was now 11), Elijah, Mary, Molly, Hamish and Emily. It seemed like everyone from Baker Street had come at the same time. I let them in, taking coats and presents. Molly took them to the living room and I joined them a few moments later. But before I had a chance to sit, the doorbell went. I made my excuses and answered it. It was the trainee midwives from the University. I smiled widely and let them in.

Once everyone was settled with tea or pop or coffee, I finally sat down. I introduced the people who didn't know each other and we all got chatting.

"So have you decided on a name?" asked Mrs Hudson

"Anthony Daniel after my father and Daniel if it's a boy and Felicity Grace if it's a girl after Daniel's mother." I replied. Everyone seemed to like the names we had chosen. It didn't matter if they didn't, they were the names we had picked out.

"What do you want?" asked Molly, looking at me.

"A healthy baby." I replied honestly. Everyone laughed and I looked at Molly, "No honestly, I don't mind what it is, so long as it is healthy. Daniel wants it to be a boy but he's happy either way."

Molly smiled, "He's going to be a wonderful father."

I smiled back, "I know." And then I added, "I can't wait to be a mum!"

"It's hard work," Said Molly, "But you've never shied from hard work in your life."

"You'll be great, Abi!" said Sally encouragingly.

"We can't wait to meet baby!" added Emily, eagerly.

"Thanks guys!" I said smiling at them all.

We carried on chatting for a good hour, laughing and joking about being parents and what life was going to be like once I had a baby to look after. I showed them the climbing frame that Lestrade and John were building.

"Why are they building it now?" Asked Mary, "It's going to be a while before the baby can play on it."

"I think they just wanted to contribute something to the whole baby thing." I replied, "But it's a sweet gesture and I love it."

"I think Lestrade enjoys being able to see Daniel as well." Added Sally. "Ever since he married Dad, the two of them have been getting closer to Daniel again and it's really nice to see them all getting along."

I nodded. "I enjoy seeing Lestrade, he makes me laugh and he's great when Hamish is over. Hamish and Phoebe really get along and I'm sure when Rory is old enough, he'll be great to be with too."

We moved back into the living room and Sally suggested I should open the presents.

Sally and Sam had given us some really sweet baby grows with matching hats and mittens and a little mobile to go over the cot. John, Mary, Amber and Joseph had got us some books to read to the baby and also some really cute outfits. Molly, Sherlock and Hamish had given us some new toys for the baby to play with along with a changing bag that had a matching mat. They also had given us some bottles. Emily, Johnny and Elijah had given us some mats to go under the bed (I was having a home birth- I don't like hospitals) and had bought us a birthing pool. Mrs Hudson had bought a bouncy seat and baby carrier for us so that we could leave the baby when we were doing things in the house and so that we had some way of carrying the baby around if we couldn't use a buggy. Speaking of the buggy, my friends from uni left after I opened Mrs H's present and came back in with a massive present. I unwrapped it and it was a buggy, complete with a detachable car seat and it changed so that when the baby was big enough, they could face forwards and see the world.

"Oh, guys!" I said, holding back tears, "This is amazing!"

"We wanted to get you something that would last," Explained Nicole, who was the youngest in our class, "And now you have to come and visit us!"

I laughed, "Oh I will!"

"Cause we will miss you!" Said Beth

"Oh, I'll miss you too." I said, hugging her. "Thanks for the buggy!"

"Your welcome!" Added Libby, who had also come from university.

"Don't forget us." Said Issy, looking sad.

"How could I ever forget you? And I will see you guys every day, we study in the same building, work in the same hospital. I'll just be a year behind is all."

They seemed to understand. It was crazy, in one term I had made more friends than I ever had in a lifetime. I had friends who I would cherish and love forever, who would be in my life forever. We would be working in the same hospital- probably forever! Eleanor, Anya, Beth, Nicole, Molly, Vicki, Libby, Issy and Michaela were the best friends that I had ever made and I knew that I would be in touch with forever. Sally, Emily and I were no longer the terrible three, we were a bigger, better, stronger, more amazing group and I was so glad.

The party went on until three in the afternoon. By that point the sun was setting and the light was casting long shadows across the living room. Then everyone began to leave, saying that they had had a wonderful time and that they wished us well with everything and to let them know when the baby was born. The only people who didn't leave were Molly, Mary, Sally and Emily and the children. They stayed to help me clean up. Usually I would have left it but we were staying at the country estate for some time as my birthday was the day after and we would be celebrating it as well.  
Once everything was packed away, I grabbed my suitcase for the time away and my birth bag- we didn't call it a 'hospital bag' as I wasn't going into hospital but it was pretty much the same thing. It contained the essentials like shampoo and conditioner, face wash, make-up and hair stuff- clips, brush, bobbles etc. For labour I had a baggy t-shirt, a bikini – for if we had the birthing pool out- the midwife's notes, flip flops, tens machine, mini fan and a few scented candles. Once the baby is born I had two sets of PJs, a fluffy dressing gown, medela nipple shields, Boots maternity pads, breast pads, 5 x knickers, a couple of nursing bra and a maternity bra. For going home Topshop shirt dress, maternity leggings, chunky cardigan, boots, 2x socks, two outfits for baby – two sleepsuits, two vests, two hats, one knitted cardigan, snowsuit, blanket,, 2 swaddles and three muslins. We then got ready to leave. I pulled the curtains shut, made sure electrics were unplugged and locked the door.

It took us an hour and a half to make the journey to Chichester. This wasn't too bad and the roads and motorways were clear and we only stopped once so that I could go to the toilet. We reached the estate at about half six in the evening. By now it was dark and cold so we hurried into the house.

Mycroft's estate in Chichester was huge. The front hall was the largest room the house. Gothic in design, stretched above our heads. The central staircase wound up to the first floor which overlooked the main hall. The main hall led to smaller rooms which included a dining room, ballroom, 2 libraries, a drawing room and a sitting room.

"Hello?" Molly called.

There were footsteps coming from down the hall. It was Sherlock.

"Hey!" he said, "you made it!"

"Of course we did!" Molly replied, kissing him.

"Sherlock?" Called someone, "Sherlock, is that them?"

"Yes!" he said back. More footsteps could be heard coming our way. It was Daniel, Greg, Hamish and Amber.

"Hey!" said Hamish when he saw us.

"Hey!" I said back. "How are you?" I asked, giving him a hug.

"Fine thanks!" he replied. Then he went to say hello to his mum and the others.

Daniel and I caught each other's eyes. I smiled at him and he walked over. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." He replied, brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Happy Birthday," I said softly, "Sorry I missed most of it."

Daniel kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it." He said, "You're here now and just in time for dinner!"

"Good." I replied looking up at him, "I'm starving!"

He laughed and I laughed with him. We then followed everyone through into the dining room. They were sat round a large table. Mycroft and Greg were sat next to each other with Phoebe next to Lestrade, John was sat next to Lestrade with spaces for Mary, Toby and Amber. I was guessing that Sherlock would be sat next to them with Molly and Hamish. Daniel led me over to the opposite side of the table next to Sally, Claire, Emily, Johnny and Elijah. (Sam- Sally's husband- was late at work). Greg and Mycroft disappeared for a minute and Dan rolled his eyes.

"Always a flair for the dramatic," he whispered in my ear, "He wasn't like this when Mum was around. It's nice to see a change in him though."

I nodded in response. "Lestrade's always been there for me you know," I said, "Ever since Anthony and Karen died, he's always been there, answered every phone call, no matter what the time was."

"Seems we owe a lot to both of them."

"That we do." I replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Lestrade and Mycroft returned moments later with Daniel's cake. They had used number candles so there was a '20' at the top of the cake. The cake itself was rectangular and had a picture of Daniel and I on our wedding day. What's more, it was one of the ones that we had had taken in private with the bump. I was looking down at my stomach and Daniel had his hands on the bump, protectively. I gasped as it came in and I knew that Sherlock or Sally had got a hold of the photo and passed it on. I wasn't mad. It was special and made Daniel's day special.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Daniel, happy birthday to you!" We all sang and Daniel blew out his candles.

"Make a wish!" Said Amber.

"But not for more chocolate." Said Hamish, "Dad says that's a waste of a wish and it won't come true." Everyone laughed.

Daniel cut his cake and we all had a bit. Then the children went off to bed and the adults went and sat in the sitting room in front of the fire. I retired shortly after the children and Daniel came with me. I gave him his present. It was a new watch that was engraved with _"_ _I will love you forever and always!"_

"Thanks Abi!" He said, "I love you forever and always too!" and he kissed me and pulled me into him. That night, I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up, I discovered that Daniel had gone. I sighed. Today was my birthday and no doubt he was going to go overboard. I rolled onto my back and rubbed my belly. The baby kicked gently in response as if he was saying Happy Birthday himself. I smiled when I thought that on my 21st birthday, our child would be waking me up and celebrating this day with us.

At that moment, Daniel came back and saw that I was awake.

"Happy Birthday, Mrs Holmes!" he said, kissing me.

I sighed, "Thank you Mr Holmes." I replied smiling.

He handed me his present. There were 3 parts. The first present was a necklace and earring set- little hearts with diamonds in them. The second present was the boxset of 'Dark Eyes' which were the adventures of the eighth doctor. The third present was a heart shaped locket. I opened it. There were 4 segments to it; two big and two small. In the first big one was a picture of Daniel and I on our wedding day. In the small ones were a group photo of Molly, Sherlock, Mary, John, Mycroft and Greg and a group photo of Hamish, Amber, Toby and Rory. The last big one had been left empty. I looked at Daniel puzzled.

"That's to put a photo of the three of us in when the baby comes."

"Thank you Dan, I love it so much!" and I kissed him again.

"Come on!" he said, pulling me out of bed. "You need to get dressed and come downstairs. He spun me around and pulled me into his arms. "I love you so much Abigail." He said quietly, looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much too." I replied, and I kissed him quickly. "Now leave me to get dressed!" and I pushed him out the door laughing.

I quickly changed into a maternity dress that Sally had bought me a while ago. I put Daniel's new earrings and necklace on and put my hair up into a loose side-plait. I quickly put some mascara and lip gloss on and headed down to the sitting room.

When I walked in everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday Abigail!" and cheered.

I thanked them and sat down on the sofa where I was immediately ambushed by Hamish, Amber and little Rory, who crawled his way over. Amber climbed on to the sofa and sat on one side and Hamish climbed up on the other.

"Happy Birthday Abi!" she said, handing me a card and present. "I chose the card but mummy picked the present." She explained.

"I'm sure that I'll love it." I said looking up at Mary, who winked at me.

I opened her card first, it was a godmother one. I smiled as I read it. "Thank you Amber. That's beautiful." And I gave her a quick kiss.

"Open the present!" she said earnestly. I laughed and opened her present. It was a box. I looked at her puzzled. She just looked back keenly. So I opened the box. Inside were a whole loads of little 'Tsum Tsum's'. They are collectable Disney plush toys and are the cutest things ever. There was Dumbo, Winne-The-Pooh, Jiminy Cricket, The Genie and a whole load of others.

"Oh wow Amber!" I said, looking at her. "These are amazing! Thank you so much!" and I gave her a big hug.

"You're welcome Abi!" she replied.

From Hamish, I got a little charm bracelet and a plush Jiminy Cricket (I like Disney). Phoebe and Rory had given me a DVD of 'The Phantom of The Opera'- one of my favourite musicals. Sherlock and Molly had given me tickets to actually see 'The Phantom of The Opera' in London in the New Year with Daniel. Mary and John had bought me some flowers, some chocolates and a butterfly necklace. Mycroft and Lestrade bought me a book called 'Am I Normal Yet?' and a guitar. Our grandparents- Wanda and Timothy weren't down yet but they were coming for lunch. This would probably be the last time we would see them before the baby was born.

From Sally and Sam, I got a new bag and purse set and some new clothes for after the baby was born. "You might not be able to fit into your pre-pregnancy wardrobe so we thought you might appreciate some new clothes!"

"Thanks Sal!" I said and I gave her a hug.

Emily and Johnny got me a Welsh rugby Jersey and tickets to watch Wales v England in the Six Nations in February next year. "We're offering to have the baby that day!" Said Emily, "So you and Daniel can have a fun day out at the match!"

"That will be an interesting match!" said Johnny laughing.

"Why?" Asked Amber.

"Well because Abi supports Wales and Daniel backs England." Said Johnny.

"Oh." Said Amber. "Why does Abi support Wales if she lives in England?"

"Because I lived in Wales after my parents died." I explained.

"Oh."

From Samantha and Isabelle, (who had given us their presents at the baby shower yesterday) I got a £25 voucher for and Daniel got a £25 Next voucher. From the girls from Uni, I just got cards with money in. We then sat and chatted with tea and I played Cluedo with Amber, Hamish (helped by Molly), Lestrade and John. Mycroft and Sherlock were banned from playing the game as the game was usually over within 5 minutes if they played. Daniel and Mycroft disappeared at one point but that was normal. They were probably discussing work.

At around half eleven, Sam came home from work. We brought him in out of the cold and were having a nice cup of tea when Hamish called: "Look, its Granny and Grandpa!" All the kids rushed to the window to see them. Daniel and Mycroft came back and went with Sherlock to greet them. I went to stand up but Mary and John told me to sit.

"Hello everyone!" Called my Grandma Wanda as she came into the room. Timothy came in behind- he was usually the quiet one.

"Granny! Granny!" called Hamish, running over to her.

"Hello Hamish!" She replied, bending down to hug him.

"Guess what?"

"What?" She asked.

"It's our Abi's birthday!" he said excitedly.

"Is it really? And here was me thinking it was Daniel's birthday?"

"Don't be silly Grandma!" he said, shaking his head. "That was yesterday!"

Wanda laughed and Sherlock came and got Hamish saying, "Come on, Son, let someone else say hello." Hamish went with his father.

Wanda came over and sat by me whilst Timothy said hello to everyone else.

"Happy Birthday Abigail." She said, handing me a parcel.

"Thanks Grandma!" I said, giving her a kiss and a hug.

"How's the baby?" She asked looking at my stomach.

"Good I think." I replied, my hand rubbing it out of habit now, "Just finding it hard to get comfortable now."

She nodded. "Mycroft was the worse," she said, looking over at her eldest son, "The first one is always the worst one. Mycroft gave me wind, heartburn, cramps, the lot." She laughed. "Sherlock on the other hand was a walk in the park. He was also the quietest baby when he was born."

"Probably quieted into submission by his elder brother." I said looking at my dad.

Wanda laughed quietly. "That is probably true."

Daniel came and joined us. "What are you two lovely ladies talking about?" he asked, sitting next to me and putting his arm round my shoulder.

"What our fathers were like when they were younger." I replied.

"Probably a nightmare." Daniel said laughing.

"Yes they were!" concurred Wanda. She paused for a moment, clearly reminiscing on a fond memory of her boys growing up. I wondered if I would be like that, when I was Wanda's age and my children were all grown up and had children of their own. She shook her head and looked at Daniel.

"Happy Birthday, Daniel." She said, smiling and handing him a parcel.

"Thank you Grandma!" he said, getting up to kiss her and give her a hug.

"Now come on, I want to see you open them!"

I looked and Daniel and he smiled at me. Then, at the same time, we tore the wrapping paper off, smiling like 5 year olds. Daniel got there first. He held it up. It was a knitted jumper, sky blue that matched his eyes. Knitted in the centre was 'No.1 Dad!"

"Oh Grandma!" He said, his voice breaking with emotion. "I love it! Thank you so much!" he said, getting up to kiss her and give her a hug again.

"You are welcome Daniel. You're going to be an excellent father!"

I opened mine quickly and held it up. My jumper was red and in white in the centre was "No.1 Mum!"

"Thank you Granny!" I whispered, laying my head on her shoulder. She kissed my head and said,

"You're welcome as well because you are going to be a fantastic mother!"

Every came over to admire our jumpers. Then Timothy said, "I heard you had a baby shower yesterday, Abigail?"

"Yes I did." I replied.

"Well, we got something for the baby."

He handed Daniel a parcel, which he handed to me.

"You open it." I said, "I opened a lot yesterday."

Daniel perched on the edge of the sofa and opened it. He held it up for everyone to see. It was a little jumper like ours that said "Cutest Baby Ever!" Daniel didn't say anything, but got up and hugged his grandfather and kissed Wanda again and then me.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. We had fun catching up with Wanda and Timothy and laughing and playing games. In the afternoon, we went for a walk in the grounds and came back with rosy cheeks and runny noses. Mycroft and Greg made us all hot chocolate which made the baby kick and I let Wanda and Timothy feel as they hadn't yet. Dinner was lasagne with garlic bread and salad. It was amazing. Then Daniel and Sherlock left and I knew that they had gone to get my cake. Like yesterday, they used number candles which said '20'. The cake was again rectangular but the picture was different. Mine was one of the very first photos taken of me and Sherlock all those years ago. I caught his eye and he winked at me.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Abigail, happy birthday to you!" They all sang and I blew out my candles.

"Make a wish!" Said Amber.

I closed my eyes and wished that I would have a happy healthy baby and that I would always be surrounded by my wonderful family and have Daniel by my side.

"What did you wish for?" asked Amber, eagerly.

"I can't tell you!" I said, smiling, "Otherwise it won't come true!"

I cut the cake and we all had a bit. Then the children went off to bed and the adults went and sat in the sitting room in front of the fire. I retired shortly after the children and Daniel came with me. Once in bed, I turned to face him.

"Thank you for an amazing day!" I said.

"You are welcome. Thanks for yesterday!" he said, kissing me.

I kissed him back and smiled. Then I snuggled into him and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3- 2 Weeks To Go

**Chapter 3- Two Weeks to Go.**

After the week spent in Chichester, I was glad to be home. Life got back to normal pretty quickly. We were now in the home straight leading to Christmas but it was dragging by. I was so uncomfortable it was unbelievable. Daniel was forever asking me to stay at home but I was stubborn that I was going to finish the term. As November passed slowly, I was beginning to look forward to Christmas and I was hoping that our baby would be with us by then.

The 26th November (3 days after we got back from Chichester) arrived and with it brought rain. It was a rare occasion where Daniel and I both had a day off and we were having a movie day. Daniel had lit the fire and drawn the curtains. We then stretched out on the sofa. I loved these moments together. Soon- we didn't know how soon- it would just be the two of us. So the little moments together meant a lot. Daniel chose the first film called 'Starter for 10'. I enjoyed it. It was very funny and it does have James McAvoy in it. I then chose The Duchess. I enjoy period films and I had been meaning to watch this one for a while.

I shifted slightly to make myself more comfortable as the baby had decided to poke my rib. I heard Daniel moan and I stopped moving. Ever since I had reached 36 weeks pregnant we had stopped having sex because I was just so tired. But moving against him and getting that response had actually turned me on. So I moved in the same way and again he moaned again. I smiled to myself and I turned to face him. He looked flushed and was clearly clenching his jaw. I sighed exasperatedly.

"You really can't help yourself, can you?" I asked.

Daniel stroked my nose, "You started it." He moaned as I moved again. "Stop it!" he groaned. I laughed.

"I'm sorry but you're really turning me on." I replied.

"Oh am I?" he said, seductively and reached down to kiss me. I met him half way and kissed him back and allowed his tongue access to my mouth. He massaged my tongue with his and I moaned softly. He lifted my top over my head and pulled my maternity jeggings down. He went to unclip my bra but I pushed his hand away and did it myself. His hands moved up to my breasts and began to massage them. I moaned loudly but them pushed him away. He looked at me, confused.

"You know, if we do this, we run the risk of inducing my labour." I said looking at him.

"Ab, that's an old wives tale and very unlikely to happen."

"I know but are you sure?"

"Sure that I want to have sex with my wife because I love her? Yes I'm sure!" He said, "And if we don't then I'm going to need a very cold shower."

I laughed and lent back down to kiss him. He may be an arse sometimes but I loved him really. I pulled off his shirt and undid his jeans before pulling them down and off. As he fondled my breasts, my hand found his dick and I spread the pre-cum from his slit all the way up his length. Daniel grabbed my shoulders and flipped us so that I was underneath him. He wriggled my pants off and gently thrust a finger into me. I moaned loudly, forgetting how much I loved this. Daniel added another finger and worked me into a mess, swearing and moaning. I got hold of his dick and pumped him until he was hard and fully erect. He then slid into me gently. I moaned loudly at this union and- as best I could- moved my hips up to encourage him. It worked, Daniel understood my urgency and thrust into me, deep and hard.

"Oh fuck, Dan, fuck!" I cried out, "Dyn, sy'n dda!"

"Fuck Abi!" he cried, "I love you!"

"I love you too… OH DANIEL!" I yelled as I came. An earthshattering orgasm washed over me and I collapsed back in the sofa panting heavily. It didn't take long for Daniel to come after me and he pulled out and collapsed at the other end of the sofa. Neither of us said anything for a while, we just lay there, catching our breath. I rubbed my belly- I thought I felt something but I put it from my mind. Then Daniel broke the silence.

"Man, I've missed that!" He said.

I laughed, "Me too!" My hand rested on my belly. "Stay put." I told it.

Daniel sat up and took my hands, "Look," he said, "If the baby comes, he comes. We're ready Abigail." He said.

I smiled at him, "I know we are." And I kissed him gently.

The rest of the day passed normally. It was just the two of us. We watched some trashy television and films. Then Daniel got up to cook dinner. I lay back on the sofa and put some 'Downton Abbey' on. Just then, I felt a twinge in my back. It was like a hand squeezing tightly on my lower back. As suddenly as it came it went. I shook my head. It was probably nothing. Daniel had made fish and chips for supper- he hand batters the cod and makes the chips from scratch. It's better than anything you could get at the chippy- which is what we had when I was staying at Sherlock's. We ate at the table- Mary had told us this was best at the moment.

After dinner, we had snuggle time on the sofa. The pain came back and this time it was stronger. I gasped out loud and sat up.

"Abi?" asked Daniel concerned and sitting up too.

"There's a pain." I groaned, "Comes every half an hour." I exhaled slowly, rubbing my belly.

"Abi," said Daniel, his eyes lighting up, "Abi, you're in labour!"

I smiled, "I know."

"What do we do?" he asked standing up.

"Help me upstairs, we need to sort the bed out."

Slowly and steadily, we made our way upstairs. Daniel pulled the bed covers away and took the top sheet off the mattress. He them helped me place some rubber sheets and disposable mats on the mattress. We then piled the pillows up on my side of the bed. Daniel ran down and got some cushions from the sofa to put on his side of the bed. I looked at him strangely.

"It's your first baby, it's going to be a long night." He said, placing the cushions in a comfortable arrangement.

I would have laughed but I was hit by another contraction. I moaned deeply and bent over the bed. Daniel came over and rubbed my back for me. It actually helped a little.

"When do we call John and Mary?" He asked. (John is a Doctor and I had asked him to deliver our baby. Mary was coming because she was a nurse and she knew what she was doing).

I let the contraction pass before answering him. "When the pains are coming every 5 minutes."

"Ok. How long will that take?" he asked, as I stood up again.

"It could take between 6 and 12 hours." I said.

"See told you, long night!" he said, smiling cheekily. I hit him on the arm.

"Can you blow up the birthing pool, please?" I asked, pacing up and down.

He nodded and got the box from under the bed. He opened it and pulled the pool out and the pump. It was electric so it didn't take very long to do. He then ran between the bathroom and the kitchen filling it up. I changed out of my clothes into a nightie. When the pool was full, I slipped into it. Daniel sat behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

Slowly the night passed. Daniel was either sleeping on the bed or down by side. At about 3 in the morning, I asked him to help me out of the birthing pool and get dried. I told him I was uncomfortable and the water was starting to go cold. Daniel helped me into a clean and dry nightie and helped me get comfortable in bed. I then tried to get some sleep.

I was woken at 7 in the morning by a sudden gushing from between my legs. I shook Daniel.

"Daniel!" I said. He groaned in his sleep. "Daniel! My waters have broken!"

"What?" he said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"My waters have broken. You need to phone John!"

"Oh… Oh!" he said and a look of comprehension dawned on his face. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey John. Sorry its an early phone call." Said Daniel down the phone.

 _"_ _Daniel, hi. No it's no problem. I've been up with Joseph all morning. What can I do for you?"_

"Abigail's contractions started last night."

 _"_ _Oh really?"_

"Yes but she didn't see the need to bother you until she was more advanced."

 _"_ _And is she?_

"Yes, her waters just broke." He said.

 _"_ _Ok. I'm on my way round. Get her in a position that she is comfortable in whether that's on the bed or standing up or whatever."_

"Ok. Phone Sherlock and Dad and tell them that they are going to be grandparents today!"


	4. Chapter 4- The Birth

**Chapter Four- The Birth**

Daniel helped me changed the pads on the bed in between my contractions when I was clamping down on his hand. Then the doorbell rang. Daniel ran downstairs to answer it. I was in the middle of another contraction so I didn't hear what was going on. But the next thing I knew, John and Mary were in our room. Mary was sat by me and John was taking his jacket off and sorting his bag out

"How are you Abi?" he asked.

"I'm ok, John." I said, sitting up. "Thanks for doing this."

"No worries." He said, smiling, "I'm just going to listen to baby's heartbeat." He got out his foetal heart monitor and putting some gel on my tummy. It didn't take him long to find the heartbeat. It was loud and strong. John smiled, "That's a nice strong heartbeat Abi, baby is doing well." He paused and put some gloves on. "Is it ok if I examine you?"

I nodded, pulled my knees up and opened them so that John could examine me.

"You're almost fully dilated, so it's not long now." He said, as another contraction washed over me. I held onto Daniel and Mary's hands. "Abi, breathe slowly and gently, it will help override the urge to push." So I did as he said until the contraction was over. I flopped my head back in the pillows. Daniel kissed my forehead.

"You're amazing, Abigail." He said, wiping my hair out of my face. I smiled weakly at him. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. It was another few minutes until another contraction came. I again, held onto Daniel and Mary's hands and breathed gently and slowly. This continued for another hour. John examined me again.

"Just a bit longer." He said, looking apologetic. I groaned loudly.

"I know, Abi," said Mary soothingly, "I know it's hard, but you have to keep going. Think of your baby, think of holding him or her in your arms."

I nodded but I was hit by another contraction. They were getting stronger and the gap between them was shortening. Daniel was being amazing. Most women yell at their partners during labour but Daniel was being so patient and calm, it was impossible to yell anything at him. He was just sat by my side, holding my hand, moving hair out of my forehead and being comforting.

After another hour, John examined me again. "Abi, you are fully dilated!"

I sighed in relief. It was now 10 in the morning. I had been in labour since 9 last night.

"What does that mean?" asked Daniel.

"It means you'd better be ready son, you're about to be a father."

I shifted myself back on the bed and pulled my knees up again. John rolled his sleeves up and got himself in position. "Ok, Abi. On your next contraction, take a deep breath in and push for me."

I nodded and got myself ready. Daniel was on his knees next to me holding my hand. Mary was stood up, one hand behind me and was holding my hand with her other.

"Ok, Abi. Push for me now!"

I yelled out as the contraction came, pushing with all my might. I lay back panting.

"Good girl, Abi. Good girl."

I did the same, again and again for about 10 minutes.

"Abi!" said John, looking up at me, "I can see the head. This is going to be the hardest part, but your baby is almost here."

As the contraction hit, I yelled out. This hurt bad and I was crying for it to stop. Daniel was wiping the mix of tears and sweat from my face and soothing me.

"Abi, I need one more big push and then baby's head will be crowning."

I took a deep breath in and pushed once more.

"Good girl, really good girl. Little breaths now Abi, little breaths." I panted in short small intakes. "And… baby's head is born."

Daniel looked at me, "Can I go see the baby being born?" I nodded, face screwed up in concentration. Daniel went and sat by John.

"Daniel, if you put your hands by mine, you can catch your baby when it's born." John said. Daniel did as he was instructed.

"Ok, Abi, last one. Last push and your baby will be in the world." I screamed so loudly, the neighbours must have wondered what was happening. But that didn't matter. All I thought about was delivering our son or daughter into this world and seeing them for the first time. There was a sort of squelching sound and then the sound of crying filled the room. I lay back, panting, tears running down my face. I sat up to see Daniel crying as he held our baby in his hands.

"It's a boy, Ab, we have a son!" he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"A boy?" I said exhausted. "Let me see."

Daniel held up our little son. He was covering in blood and stuff but he was adorable. He had a streak of jet black hair and I instantly recognized Daniel's nose and eye shape. Tears were falling down my face now.

"Daniel, would you like to cut the cord?" asked John. Daniel nodded, unable to speak. He cut the cord and wrapped our son in a blanket. Then he passed him to Daniel and Daniel passed him to me.

"Hello." I said softly, "Hello little one, I'm your mummy, and this here is your daddy." I found his little hand and his held onto my finger. "And we both love you so much. You don't realize how much you are loved and cared for. We will love you always, even when we are grey and old." I kissed his forehead.

"Abi, pass him to Mary so she can wash and clean him for you."

I nodded and handed him over. Daniel kissed my forehead. "We have a son." He said, "I love you Abigail Holmes, forever and always."

"I love you too, forever and always."

John delivered my placenta which Daniel put in a tupperware box. I didn't know what we were going to do with it, but if anything, it would be useful for Timothy's allotment. Daniel helped me get cleaned up and presentable and Mary brought back our son. A couple of hours later, Sherlock, Molly, Hamish, Mycroft, Greg, Phoebe and Rory had all arrived.

"Everyone, meet our son." I said, holding him up so that they could see him, "Anthony Daniel Holmes."

Everyone leaned in to get a closer look at Anthony. He was asleep at the moment, his fists curled up under his chin.

"He's a Holmes, alright, jet black hair!" said Mycroft smiling.

"He has the Holmes' nose too," pointed out Sherlock, "But he has Abi's ears." He smiled at me. "Congratulations Abi."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Dad, but I couldn't have done it without John!"

They all clapped and smiled at John. He looked a bit taken aback but smiled all the same. "I was only doing my job!" he said earnestly.

I smiled at him, "And for that, I think you deserve first cuddles," I said offering Anthony to John who came round the bed and took him off me.

"Hey, Anthony," He said softly, "I'm your Uncle John. I'm the sane one round here." Sherlock scoffed but John ignored him. "You stick with me, kid, and you'll be safe." He then passed Anthony to Sherlock.

"Hello Anthony, I'm one of your grandpa's. You have a lot of grandpa's but I'm special, ok. We're going to have so much fun, you and I. I will keep you safe and your mum and dad. This I promise. I'm not one for making vows. The last time I made one was on Uncle John's wedding day. But I swear to you now, I will _always_ keep you safe, always," he looked up at me. I had tears in my eyes, "All three of you." He finished.

Molly and Mary were next to have cuddles. Hamish, Amber, Joseph and Rory all peered in to have a look.

"Gently Hamish," said Molly, "This is your nephew after all."

"I'm an Uncle?" he asked.

Molly nodded, "Because Abi is your sister, that makes you her son's uncle." Hamish looked confused and Molly sighed, "I'll explain when you're older."

"Does that make me an Aunty?" asked Phoebe, quietly, "Because Daniel is my brother?"

Mycroft looked at Greg and Greg looked at Mycroft. Both were thinking the same thing. Lestrade crouched down to face his daughter. "I'm afraid not sweetheart. You see Daniel is only your brother because I married his Dad. Does that make sense?"

Phoebe nodded. "I don't love you any less," she said to Anthony softly, "You may not be my nephew but I love you just the same." And she kissed his forehead. Anthony's eyelids fluttered but he didn't wake up. It was Lestrade's turn to have tears in his eyes. Daniel was also welling up. Phoebe was just so special and sweet and a blessing for all of us.

Mary passed Anthony on to Mycroft. "Welcome to the family, little Anthony. My brain is questioning why we are telling you all this when you won't remember any of it and of course it is purely sentiment." He looked up at me and I raised my eyebrows. "Your mother and I don't see eye to eye on much but we will always agree on one thing from now on and that one thing is you. My brother said he was special and he was right, he is. But you, my son, are even more special. You are my first grandchild and I daresay you won't be the last. You have no idea what an amazing family you have and how much you are going to be loved. Your grandpa Sherlock has already pledged to keep you safe and now I will to. I promise to love you and keep you safe from any harm. When you are older and you need help, I will always be there for you. That is a promise." And he kissed Anthony on the forehead.

"Being married has changed you brother mine." Said Sherlock, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I could say the same of you. But this is neither the time nor place to discuss this." He said firmly, passing Anthony to Lestrade.

"Anthony, what a perfect name for a perfect boy. You will grow up knowing me as the silly copper who follows your Grandpa's around like a lost puppy. I admit this is true but if I had done anything different I would not be stood here now telling you this. You are going to be so blessed, my child, more than you will ever know. I hope that you will have brothers and sisters so that you won't be alone and you can be a big brother. I know that your parents will bring you up to be a respectable and amazing young man. I may be just a copper, but I am now a grandfather and like Mycroft and Sherlock, I will keep you safe. Always."

Anthony was passed back to Daniel who gazed into his sons eyes. "My son," he said, "my little son. I won't lie that this isn't going to be easy. You will scare me and drive me crazy, there will be good times and bad times. But through it all, I will never stop loving you." He kissed his forehead, then looked at me. I smiled at him.

"We have something we would like to ask Dad and John." They looked at me. "Would you guys like to be Anthony's godfathers?" I asked them.

They both looked stunned. "Me?" asked Sherlock, "You would like me to be Anthony's godfather?"

I nodded "And John." John just nodded in response. "Dad?"

"Well, of course I will Abi!" and he came round the bed to give me a hug.

That night, when everyone had gone and Anthony was asleep in the little bed cot next to me, Daniel placed his hand over my side and kissed my neck. "I'm so proud of you, Ab." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you for giving me a son." I replied. Daniel kissed my neck again.

"I love you Dan."

"I love you too." And we fell asleep together. The three of us.

One happy family.


	5. Chapter 5- The Christening

**Chapter 5- The Christening.**

3 sleep deprived months later, on the 1st March, we were getting ready to have our son baptized. This was something that was important to me and Daniel as we would be welcoming our son into the family of Christ with all our friends and family. We got ready in plenty of time that morning. I had a shower and sorted my hair and make-up whilst Daniel watched Anthony. Then when Dan was in the shower, I got Anthony into his little suit that Mary and John had bought specially for today. I would have liked a christening gown like the one I'd had but it was such a nice gesture and John was a godparent after all.

Soon enough, we were at the church. It was the same one we had been married in what seemed like a lifetime ago and we had the same vicar who married us- Rosemary Donald. She greeted us at the door.

"Abi, Daniel, so good to see you again." She said smiling, "And hello to little Anthony as well." She said, holding his hand.

"Hello, Rosemary." Said Daniel, shaking her hand, "Thank you for doing this, especially on such short notice."

"That's ok, thank you for having him baptised here. Doesn't seem that long ago that I was marrying you two."

We laughed. "Yes, it was 8 months ago now, well almost eight." I said smiling.

"Doesn't time fly," she smiled, "Anyway, I'll let you get to your seats."

We walked down the aisle. I crossed myself in front of the altar and Daniel copied me, partly because he didn't know what he was supposed to do. We sat in one of the front pews. Daniel took Anthony so that I could say a quick prayer. Then we sat and waited for people to arrive. First were Sherlock, Molly and Hamish. Sherlock sat in the pew with us as he was a godparent and Molly and Hamish sat behind. Molly asked for a cuddle so I let her hold him for a bit. Then John and Mary arrived with Joseph and Amber. John sat in with us and Mary and her children sat next to Molly and Hamish.

Slowly the rest of the church filled up. Sally, Sam, Claire, Emily, Johnny and Elijah all arrived together. Sam joined us and the rest filled up some more pews. The university girls arrived with Nicole sitting with us. The others sat on the other side of the church. Mrs Hudson arrived, shortly followed by Mycroft, Greg, Phoebe and Rory.

Then Rosemary started the service. It wasn't too long before all the children, apart from Amber, went and found the children's corner and were playing happily. The baptism was at least half way through the service so none of the adults were concerned. All in all it was a nice beginning to a service. Anthony was so good, hardly making a sound. Sometimes I'd think he'd fallen asleep and then he would gurgle happily. He was passed around a lot and he didn't seem to mind one bit. Then it came to the baptism itself.

"Now," said Rosemary, "We have a young family who wish to bring their son for baptism." She looked at us, "Daniel and Abigail, would you like to bring Anthony up to the front and also would the Godparents come as well."

The entire front pew got up and went to the front of the church. Daniel and I were in the front and Sherlock and John stood on my side and Nicole and Sam stood next to Daniel. Daniel had Anthony at this point.

Rosemary faced the whole congregation, "The answers to the questions can be found in the order of service." She explained. There was rustling as people moved to get their orders of service. She then said "Faith is the gift of God to his people. In baptism the Lord is adding to our number, those whom he is calling. People of God, will you welcome Anthony and uphold him in his new life in Christ?"

Everyone answered, "With the help of God, we will."

Rosemary then turned to us, "Parents and godparents, the Church receives Anthony with joy. Today we are trusting God for his growth in faith. Will you pray for him, draw him by your example into the community of faith, and walk with him in the way of Christ?"

I looked at Anthony as we answered, "With the help of God we will."

She continued, "In baptism Anthony begins his journey in faith. You speak for him today. Will you care for him and help him to take his place within the life and worship of Christ's Church?"

Again still looking at Anthony, we replied, "With the help of God, we will."

Rosemary then said, "Now we are going to light the Easter Candle and I believe Amber Watson is going to do that for us." Amber smiled as she got up and walked to the altar to get a light and she lit the Easter candle. Anthony was beginning to get restless so Daniel passed him over to me and I settled him.

Rosemary said, "Thank you Amber." She smiled again then turned back to us, "In baptism, God calls us out of darkness into his marvellous light. To follow Christ means dying to sin and rising to new life with him. Therefore I ask: Do you reject the devil and all rebellion against God?"

We answered, "I reject them."

"Do you renounce the deceit and corruption of evil?" she asked.

"I renounce them." We answered

"Do you repent of the sins that separate us from God and neighbour?" she asked.

"I repent of them." We answered

"Do you turn to Christ as Saviour?" she asked.

"I turn to Christ." We answered

"Do you submit to Christ as Lord?" she asked

"I submit to Christ." We answered

"Do you come to Christ, the way, the truth and the life?" she asked.

"I come to Christ." We replied.

Rosemary smiled, "Anthony is lucky to have you all." She paused, "I am now going to make the sign of the cross on Anthony's forehead with Holy Oil." She picked up the little pot, "After I have done so, I will ask the parents and godparents to also make the sign of the cross. You don't have to say the words. This is a nice way for the godparents to leave a mark of faith on Anthony especially if they live away a distance away from him."

She put her finger in the oil and made the sign of the cross saying, "Christ claims you for his own. Receive the sign of his cross."

She then offered the oil to us and we made the sign on his forehead. He fidgeted a bit but didn't cry out.

"He's ever such a good boy." Said Rosemary smiling, "He's not cried once."

I smiled and kissed my son.

Rosemary continued, "Do not be ashamed to confess the faith of Christ crucified."

"Fight valiantly as a disciple of Christ against sin, the world and the devil, and remain faithful to Christ to the end of your life." We all said.

Rosemary then said a quick prayer, "May almighty God deliver you from the powers of darkness, restore in you the image of his glory, and lead you in the light and obedience of Christ. Amen."

There was a moment of silence and then she said, "We are now going to move to the font. I invited family and friends of Daniel and Abi's to join us and any small children who want to see what is happening. Whilst we move over, we shall sing hymn number 188, 'Morning has Broken'."

We walked over to the font. Daniel and I stood round the side with Rosemary and the godparents. Daniel was holding Anthony and he was looking round at everyone with his big round eyes. Amber, Hamish, and Phoebe all stood round the font, trying to get a good look. Mycroft and Greg were stood with Baby Rory next to Molly and Mary who had Baby Joseph. All of my uni friends were grouped to one side and Sally, Johnny, Emily, Samantha and Isabelle were stood with my family.

As the hymn ended, Rosemary said: "Praise God who made heaven and earth."

"Who keeps his promise for ever." We responded.

"Let us give thanks to the Lord our God."

"It is right to give thanks and praise." We responded again.

"We thank you, almighty God, for the gift of water to sustain, refresh and cleanse all life. Over water the Holy Spirit moved in the beginning of creation. Through water you led the children of Israel from slavery in Egypt to freedom in the Promised Land. In water your Son Jesus received the baptism of John and was anointed by the Holy Spirit as the Messiah, the Christ, to lead us from the death of sin to newness of life. We thank you, Father, for the water of baptism. In it we are buried with Christ in his death. By it we share in his resurrection. Through it we are reborn by the Holy Spirit. Therefore, in joyful obedience to your Son, we baptize into his fellowship those who come to him in faith. Now sanctify this water that, by the power of your Holy Spirit, they may be cleansed from sin and born again. Renewed in your image, may they walk by the light of faith and continue for ever in the risen life of Jesus Christ our Lord; to whom with you and the Holy Spirit be all honour and glory, now and for ever."

"Amen." We answered. Anthony began fussing again so Daniel passed him to me. I bounced him up and down for a bit and stroked the side of his face and he calmed down quickly.

Rosemary turned to face everyone with her arms outstretched. "Brothers and sisters, I ask you to profess together with Anthony the faith of the Church."

We all joined in with the creed. Anthony was quite content at the moment. He had his little bear in one hand and was looking round the church, gurgling and cooing softly. I smiled at him and he stretched out to touch the side of my face.

Rosemary smiled at me. "Is it ok if I take Anthony for a bit?" she asked, kindly. I nodded and handed him over, holding onto his bear. He didn't make a fuss, he just stared up at her with his big brown eyes. "He's beautiful!" she said, making a fuss of him. I smiled and Daniel put his arm round my shoulders. I leant back into him and he kissed the top of my forehead.

Rosemary shifted Anthony in his arms so that he was over the font. "Anthony Daniel, I baptize you in the name of the Father," she poured water over his head, "and of the Son," another handful of water, "and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." She poured one last handful of water over his head and then dabbed his head dry with a white cloth. She then held him in her arms and said, "There. That wasn't too bad, was it, little man." She looked down at him and chuckled softly.

"I don't believe it." She said, "He's gone to sleep!"

Everyone chuckled and I looked over at my son. Sure enough he had fallen asleep. His eyes were shut tight and his fists were clenched under his chin. I smiled softly. Rosemary handed him back to me. He didn't wake but in my arms, he turned and snuggled his head in my shoulder. Rosemary then told everyone to return to their seats. Molly asked if she could hold Anthony and I passed him over. She was still clearly grieving from the loss of Eliza and any contact she could have with Anthony I was happy to let her have. He snuggled into Molly and she smiled softly. I walked back, hand in hand with Daniel and once in the pew, I rested my head on his shoulder.

Rosemary stood at the front of the church and addressed the congregation. "We have brought Anthony to baptism knowing that Jesus died and rose again for him and trusting in the promise that God hears and answers prayer. We have prayed that in Jesus Christ he will know the forgiveness of his sins and the new life of the Spirit. As he grows up, he will need the help and encouragement of the Christian community, so that he may learn to know God in public worship and private prayer, follow Jesus Christ in the life of faith, serve his neighbour after the example of Christ, and in due course come to confirmation." She paused a minute and looked at everyone. "As part of the Church of Christ, we all have a duty to support him by prayer, example and teaching."

She then looked at us in the front pew. "As his parents and godparents, you have the prime responsibility for guiding and helping him in his early years. This is a demanding task for which you will need the help and grace of God. Therefore let us now pray for grace in guiding Anthony in the way of faith."

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. Rosemary prayed, "Faithful and loving God, bless those who care for these children and grant them your gifts of love, wisdom and faith. Pour upon them your healing and reconciling love, and protect their home from all evil. Fill them with the light of your presence and establish them in the joy of your kingdom, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen." We replied.

Rosemary then invited the parents and godparents back up to front. Molly gave me back Anthony (who had now woken up) and we stood back at the front. Rosemary lit Anthony's baptismal candle and handed it to Daniel. Anthony's eye's followed the light and he reached out to put his hand on Daniel's. She then handed me Anthony's baptism certificate and gave the godparents their cards. Then someone from the mother's union came up and gave me a bouquet of flowers and welcomed me into motherhood. Rosemary then got everyone on their feet.

"There is one Lord, one faith, one baptism. Anthony, by one Spirit we are all baptized into one body."

Then everyone said, "We welcome you into the fellowship of faith; we are children of the same heavenly Father; we welcome you."

I looked at my son. He was busy looking up at the candle and watching his dad pull silly faces at him. I looked out at my friends and family. They were all smiling and applauding with everyone else. My attention went back to my son. He was such a happy baby. Smiling and gurgling. I couldn't believe that he was mine. I had my boys. My two special, wonderful boys and my life was complete.

THE END


End file.
